Who will she marry?
by Kiliklover13
Summary: Hey Hey Hey it's me and I got a really cute story that will hopefully make you laugh.


_Hope the story is funny._

Kilik: So what is the story about?

Me: Be quiet Kilik.

Kilik: But I wanna know.

Me: Dude shut up.

_(Anyway)_

Xianghua's marriage was just days away and Kilik was freaking out.

" Aw man! What am I gonna do?'' Kilik asked himself pulling his hair.

" I don't know man but her marriage is coming soon and you don't have the scenery set up. Your in some deep, deep doodoo.'' Maxi said to him taking some sips of wine.

" Can you help me?'' Kilik asked still pulling his hair.

'' Dude do you even have the wedding cake yet?'' Maxi asked.

" OH NO! Not that too!'' Kilik said accidentally pulling some of his hair out.

" Look, Xianghua and some designer lady went to the whatever store to get Xianghua's wedding dress. That's plenty of time to at least plan the wedding.'' Maxi said giving him a little help.

" Yeah but I have a question?'' Kilik said looking like he had a idea.

" What?'' Maxi asked being proud of himself and Kilik.

" What were we just talking about?'' Kilik said thinking really hard.

Maxi's eyes opened wide and his jaw dropped in shock. He was just about ready to kill himself.

'' Are you serious?'' Maxi asked looking at friend like he was mental.

'' Serious about what?'' Kilik asked.

'' Kilik your gonna die alone.'' Maxi said as he got up and started to stretch.

Xianghua came home with a bag that was pretty heavy.

'' Hey Xianghua? What's in the bag?'' Maxi asked.

'' Uh some stuff.'' She answered while struggling to get the bag inside.

Kilik was such a gentleman that he got the bag for her and brought the bag in for her.

'' Oh thank you Kilik.'' Xianghua said looking deep into Kilik's eyes. He did the same.

'' Uh marriage!'' Maxi said interrupting their moment.

They both snapped out of it at the same time and smiled. Xianghua dipped her hand in the bag and got out a 1000 yen tuxedo and gave it to Maxi.

'' Whoa! How much did this cost?'' He asked surprised.

'' Well uh 1000 yen.'' She answered biting her bottom lip.

'' WHAT THE HELL! 1000 YEN! ARE YOU CRAZY!'' Both Kilik and Maxi said then looked at each other.

'' Dude we gotta stop doing that.'' Maxi said looking at Kilik then looking back at Xianghua who was now laughing.

'' You guys are silly.'' She said still laughing.

'' Where's mine?'' Kilik asked trying to look in the bag.

'' Your what?'' She asked.

" My monkey suit.'' Kilik said like a five year old child still trying to look in the bag.

'' I don't know bout you but normal people say tuxedo.'' Maxi said admiring his suit.

" Well I say monkey suit.'' Kilik said correcting him rudely.

" Sorry but the general a.k.a my fiancee said that you weren't invited.'' She said feeling sorry for him.

" What why?" Kilik said getting mad.

" I don't know...maybe because he doesn't like you.'' She said shrugging.

" Who does like him?'' Maxi said laughing out loud.(lol)

_(Epic silence)..._

Kilik turned and left the room. Xianghua followed behind him.

* * *

Me: Like the story?

Kilik( Snoring) Huh?

Me: Idiot

Kilik: Wait what?

Me: Anyway... back to the story.

Xianghua and Kilik went into Kilik's room.

" Kilik. Maxi didn't mean it." Xianghua said sitting next to him.

" It's not him. It's your fiancee. I didn't like him either but I can't believe I can't attend.'' Kilik said about to cry.

Xianghua gave a hug and rested her head on his shoulder.

" Kilik It's okay. I'll talk to him. But why don't you like him?'' She asked curiously.

" Because he... took you away from me.'' He answered without looking at her.

'' Oh... I...I didn't know you liked me that way. But doesn't that mean that... He kissed her before she could finish her sentence.

Right when their lips met Xianghua then knew that Kilik was in love with her. She was also in love with him but _...what about the marriage?_

Xianghua threw her arms around Kilik's neck and then they laid together. Kilik finally pulled away but Xianghua still wanted their moment last at least five more seconds.

" So what about the marriage?'' Kilik asked in a whisper.

" Oh my gosh! The marriage!" She screamed as she got up from under Kilik.

" I'm getting married... and I'm with the general. Kilik... I can't be with you.'' She said as she ran out of the room, crying.

" Damn I should of never said anything.'' Kilik said looking out of the window.

* * *

Maxi was waiting in the previous room for Xianghua and Kilik to come out. He then saw Xianghua come out crying and then she sat on the couch.

" So what did he say?'' Maxi said putting his arm around her.

" Nothing.'' She answered her head still inside her hands.

" Come on tell Uncle Maxi. You know you w...

" I KISSED KILIK!" She said looking like she was a crazy serial killer.

'' Whoa what?'' Maxi said looking the same only the male version.

" Yeah I said it!" She said.

" So why don't you marry Kilik?'' Maxi said giving Xianghua an idea.

" Oh yeah...

* * *

Kilik: So does Xianghua marry me in the story?

Me: How about I keep going and then you'll find out.

Kilik: But can you answer my question?

Xianghua: Sh Kilik. Let her continue.

Me: Thank you Xianghua.

So Xianghua decided to go visit the general at his home.

When she finally made it to the general's house they had a little talk.

'' Yun Wujin? Can I talk to you?'' She asked as she opened the door to find that he sitting down looking at a newspaper.

" Oh Xianghua honey. Come on in.'' He said.

She sat down next to her and put her arm around him.

" What do you wanna talk about?'' He asked kissing her forehead.

" Uh this might make you wanna kill me but I'm gonna put this plain and simple. I don't wanna marry you.'' She said as she started to scoot away from him.

" What why?'' He asked standing up.

" Because I'm in love with someone else.'' She said standing up with him.

" Who?''

" Uh Ki...lik.'' She said weakly turning her back on him.

" HEY I BOUGHT YOU A RING THAT COST A FORTUNE AND YOUR GONNA CANCEL OUR WEDDING BY KILIK! HOW COULD YOU?'' He asked taking the wedding ring off and throwing it across the room.

" What are you doing?'' She asked turning around.

" This marriage is officially canceled!'' He yelled throwing his arms in the air.

" O...K'' She said and then walked out of his face.

Xianghua then went back to Kilik's house to tell him the great news or the bad news or the good and bad news.

" Kilik? I got some news that might...huh?" She as said as she saw Kilik drinking bottles of water like a water drinking machine.

" What are you doing? Drinking yourself to death?" She asked as she walked over to him taking the water away from him.

" Hey! I was drinking that!" Kilik said staring at her.

" I have good and bad news." She said.

" What?" Kilik said like he was very interested.

'' Uh I was going to cancel the wedding and I wanted to...

'' WHAT! YOU WANTED TO DO WHAT?'' Kilik said putting his hands on her shoulders shaking her.

" Can you stop shaking before I barf all over you?'' She asked pushing him away.

" I wanted to marry someone else.'' She said looking at the ground.

" Who Yu?'' Kilik asked.

" Kilik I can't marry myself and you know that'' She said rolling her eyes.

" Not you! Yu!'' He said slapping his forehead.

" Kilik knock it off.'' She said.

" Do you know the guy Yu?'' He asked getting irritated.

" OOOOHHHH! Him! Yeah.'' She said.

" Remember you liked him in high school?'' Kilik asked smirking.

" Yeah but that was like five years ago. I don't like him anymore.'' She said making Kilik smiling turn into a frown.

" Then who do you like?" He asked smiling again.

" You." She said looking at him like he was stupid.

" I thought you said you don't like him anymore?'' Kilik said very confused.

" Not Yu! You!'' She said pointing at Kilik.

" Oh well then why did you want to marry the general then?'' He asked walking closer to her.

" You don't need to know that.'' She said as she put her arms around Kilik neck (Once again) and gave him a kiss that made Kilik want to propose to her.

After the kiss, something really special happened for Xianghua. Kilik kneeled down and pulled out the ring.

" Xianghua? Will you marry me?'' He said as Xianghua started to cry and she accepted his request.

'' So you guys finally thought that today was the day." Maxi said (as always) ruining the moment.

" Yeah.'' Kilik said standing back up.

" Well then. We will be married in three weeks.'' Kilik said giving Xianghua a warm bear hug.

The End

* * *

Kilik and Xianghua: AAWWW!

Me: I'm glad you two liked it.

Maxi: I didn't. Where was I at the end. Did I die or something?

Me: Well that's because your a hater and no you didn't die. Any questions?

Kilik: Yeah but I have a comment.

Me: That's not a question but okay.

Kilik: In the story how come I drunk water? How come I couldn't drink beer or something?

Me: Kilik You will never EVER be drinking beer in my stories k?

Kilik: Fine.

Me: Now that the story is over, can you teach me some moves with the Kali-Yuga Kilik?

Kilik: Okay.

_Well that was a happy ending wasn't it. But trust me I think Kilik and Xianghua will make a terrible couple. Seong Mi-na and Kilik will make a really cute couple. Anyway I hope the story made you laugh. Chow! And please review.  
_


End file.
